


Where You Live and Where You Die

by Vaznetti



Category: Warrior (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, References to parental death, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Father Jun's bones will lie in China, with his ancestors; Young Jun will stay here, and possess what his father has built.
Relationships: Young Jun & Father Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Where You Live and Where You Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Father has given instructions: his tomb is ready. When the time comes his bones will take the long journey back across the Pacific, and Young Jun will possess what his father has built.

Only the poorest are buried here, on the cliff above the ocean. They will look out from their graves at the ship that carries his father away, to be tended by cousins Jun has never met. Perhaps he will come here too that day, and let the wind blow on his face, and watch the ship steam into the fog, back to the land of the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to see a request for Warriors, which I absolutely loved, and thought no one else had watched! I hope you like this attempt at diaspora life and death.
> 
> In the 19th century, the land where the Lincoln Park golf course now is was used as a potter's field, and there was a Chinese section to the cemetery there. It's a beautiful place, but of course Father Jun would have arranged to be buried in China.


End file.
